In Plain Sight
by murdur
Summary: Odin sends Loki and a warrior escort to Midgard to meet with world leaders. Loki and Sif take advantage of being away from the judging eyes of the Asgardian court.


**A/N:**This was written for a prompt at norsekink over on livejournal making a request that the Asgardians make visits to Earth, similar to Harry Potter where the Prime Minister is aware of the Wizarding World and the contact is brief and awkward. I claim no skills as a writer but sometimes I can't stop stories from pouring out of me. Any and all feedback is welcome and appreciated.

* * *

Their first journey together took place nearly a century ago.

Although the human race was weak and too preoccupied with waging wars against themselves to pose any sort of threat to Asgard, the Allfather considered it part of his duty to maintain good relationships with Midgard. Most of the mortal realm knew not of the existence of Asgard, considering old tales to be mythical legend, yet the truth was shared with many prominent leaders of Earth. Every few years, Odin called upon his second son, Loki, to travel the Bifrost and pay them a formal visit. He knew the dark prince's elegant way with words would serve him well and make the journey quick and efficient. And although the Allfather had no doubt in Loki's ability to defend himself, it was customary to send a warrior of the court as an escort.

Although Loki took great pride in his father's trust in him to represent the Realm Eternal, Loki was hardly a fan of the time spent in the company of some unrefined warrior. Typically it was Fandral the Dashing who volunteered to accompany him on the journey, taking advantage of the chance to bed a mortal woman over the course of the two days the journey typically required.

So sometime in the time the mortals marked as the 1920's, when the day arrived for Loki to make the trip to Earth once again, he was shocked and slightly embarrassed to find Sif, not Fandral waiting for him in the throne room before departing for the Bifrost.

After spending the majority of the day in stuffy offices around dozen of Midgardian cities, dressed in the foreign clothing of the current mortal fashion, Loki and Sif found themselves in their last stop for the day, a land called America. Loki expected Sif to deny his request to accompany him to dinner, figuring she would treat her duty as a warrior with the utmost seriousness. He was pleasantly surprised when she accepted with sincerity.

And so they soon found themselves slipping down a darkened staircase into a basement of something the mortals referred to as a "speakeasy". Sif looked joyful at the sight of the men and women drinking and dancing as a man at a contraption called a piano immersed the room in jazzy music. Loki and Sif stood at the bar and took in the Midgardians, attempting to blend in. After consuming a few glasses of the mortal's alcohol, Sif mingled freely with the humans, laughing at their silly dancing and their loud manner of speaking. Clothed in a Midgardian dress lined with black fringe that fell slightly above her knee and a feathered headband at her brow, Sif did not look out of place amongst the happy mortals. Except she was too radiant, Loki thought to himself. She seemed to shine, to burn in her happiness, the mirth dancing in her eyes. His heart hammered in his chest at the sight of her, he had never seen her so free in the proper setting of an Asgardian feast. He longed to abandon all of his well crafted walls and join her. Loki couldn't bring himself to do anything but lean against the bar and stare. After a while, the music changed to a more familiar slow tune, and Sif returned to his side, playfully pulling him out onto the smoky dance floor, sliding one hand into his while she placed the other on his shoulder.

This thing between them was something new. Well, the burning feelings Loki had long held in his heart were not new, hidden away for centuries. But it was only recently that Loki had noticed Sif returning his stolen glances at feasts, noticed her face blush when his fingers brushed hers. But he had not let himself hope for anything more, refused to think why Sif volunteered to accompany him after all this time.

Loki felt breathless as he slid his hand onto her back. Their bodies swayed gently to the music, spinning in a slow circle. The whole world seemed to fade away around them as all his focus came to rest on the warrior before him. And a fine warrior she was. But not here, here she was simply a woman. Her eyes, sparkling with joy only moments ago, seemed alight with something altogether different. Her hand slid from his shoulder, up his neck until she cupped his cheek. Loki's heart nearly leapt out of his chest as he felt her warm breath tickle his lips as they drew closer together.

Their lips met in gentle kiss that sent a bolt through Loki's body, pulling her closer. After a long moment Loki pulled away quickly, his eyes quickly darting around the room, expecting outcries and stares from the people around them. But there were no shocked faces, not shouts of disapproval. This was not Asgard, where Loki knew any kiss like this he wished to share with Sif would have to be hidden away in the shadows, behind closed doors. The halls of Asgard were constricting, judgment lay around every corner. That was the reason Loki had never hoped for Lady Sif to spare him a passing glance, because Asgard did not think that was what was meant to be. But here, on Midgard, there were no such standards to uphold. Here, they were invisible.

And it was glorious.

Nearly a century passed and each time the Allfather called upon Loki to travel to Midgard, the Lady Sif had casually volunteered to accompany him, causing Loki to hide a sly smile.

On their most recent journey to Earth, they had traveled the world over the course of the day, meeting with various leaders and figureheads of the many nations this realm divided itself into. He had stood before these leaders, dressed in his suit and scarf, as an ambassador of peace with Sif at his side. And now she was at his side still, clothed in a simple black dress as they found themselves strolling down the streets of Paris. He closed the small distance between them and took her hand in his. The simple contact sent an electric thrill through him. The idea that he could touch her without inhibition was so intoxicating and Sif seemed to receive the same thrill from the freedom.

There, in the open air, for all to see. Loki could wrap his arms around her and place his lips upon hers. None scoffed. None questioned what the strong woman saw in the dark, intelligent man. He reveled in the excitement of being able to stare at her beautiful form freely. And she was so beautiful. Together they dined at an open air cafe, fingers intertwined across the table, sipped sweet champagne. They walked hand in hand along the banks of the river. Sif took great joy from whispering sweet nothing in his ear and watching the shiver run down his spine.

Loki pulled her along the outskirts of the market place before spinning her, pinning her body against an alleyway and kissing her deeply. And when someone passed by, they did not jump away from each other; Loki did not conjure a spell to wrap them in darkness. These were not the golden halls of Asgard. Instead Sif wrapped her hands in the scarf around Loki's neck, pulling him closer and he lifted her thigh up, wrapping her leg around his waist.

Although the freedom this realm granted the lovers was irresistible, they did not intend to turn their tryst into an exhibition and Loki soon found himself desperately trying to open the door of their hotel room as Sif's lips at his earlobe were so mischievously trying to break his concentration. When he heard the victorious beep of the door unlocking, Loki swiftly lifted Sif off the ground, her legs locked around his waist, and fumbled through the door. He pressed kisses along her neck as she pushed the jacket of his suit off his shoulders and reached between them to undo his belt.

Sif's hands worked quickly, tugging the scarf from around his neck when he set her down gently next to the bed. She soon had him free of his dress shirt and trousers before his fingers wound into her raven hair, pulling her face to his. He claimed her lips fiercely and she responded with matched passion. Her lips parted, accepting his tongue and Loki moved one hand to her back, pressing her against him tightly. His thumb brushed her earlobe lightly as her hands caressed the planes of his face. His large hand slid up her back and found the zipper of her dress, tugging at it. Sif stepped out of her heels as her dress fell into a heap on the floor. Loki lifted her once more, placing her half naked body in the center of the giant bed. He couldn't help but moan at the sight before him. His eyes locked on her chest and he adoringly ran his fingertips against the lace there, completely enraptured by the intricate fabric cradling the swell of her breasts.

Sif laughed softly "Like what you see?"

Loki leaned in, dropping kisses to her chest. Sif threaded her fingers through his dark hair and gave a soft moan of appreciation.

"I must admit," he murmured against her chest, his hands sliding around her back to undo the clasp of the lacy bra. "I quite enjoy some of the Midgardians' clothing."

"Oh yes, I have noticed your love of that ridiculous scarf," Sif teased.

"You're just jealous that I wear it better than you ever could" Loki laughed, then paused, a sly smile suddenly crossing his face. He pulled away from Sif and quickly leaned over the bed, picking his discarded scarf up off the floor. He carded it through his fingers slowly, sitting back on his knees.

"On second thought, maybe it would look better on you," he breathed darkly, his eyes snapping up to meet hers. Sif's heart skipped a beat at the implication of his words.

Loki grinned wide before reaching out to her, capturing both her wrists firmly in one hand. With his other, he slowly wound the green and gold silk around her wrists, tightly binding them together. Still holding her wrists in his long fingers, he leaned forward, pulling her arms above her head. With the remaining free silk, he quickly tied the scarf to the headboard of the luxurious bed. Sif pulled against the scarf when she felt his fingers leave her skin, but Loki's knot held, causing a whimper to escape her.

Loki covered Sif's hands with his own before slowly sliding them down her arms, eliciting a shiver from her, kissing her lips once, until he was again sitting back on his knees comfortably between her legs. Loki let out a pleased huff at the sight that lay before him. His warrior maiden lay out before him, her body flushed with desire, her dark hair splayed across the white pillows, her arms held aloft, causing her breasts to sit high on her chest.

"Oh yes, this is quite a good look on you, love."

"Loki," Sif breathed. Her body writhed slowly against the bed, desperate to feel his touch on her skin again. Loki was hypnotized by the movement of her hips and leaned forward. His hands gliding up the back of her legs, grazing from the back of her knees until his fingers slid under the lace of her panties, gently cupping her rear before moving to grasp the fabric. Loki lowered his face to Sif's stomach, placing soft kisses across her belly and hips. He slowly began to move down, peeling her undergarment away from her body. As he continued to pull the panties down her legs, her center lay open to him; Loki pressed a feather-light kiss to the top of her lips. Sif's hips bucked slightly at the contact and she gasped his name, pulling against her restraint. Loki remained silent but gave Sif a teasing smile before sitting up. Finally stripping her of the lace fabric, Loki lifted one of her legs off the bed, kissing her ankle chastely. He moved his head forward ever so slightly and kissed her again. Sif practically whined with impatience and desire, cursing the agonizingly slow pace he was moving towards where she really wanted him. Loki's nose finally came to nuzzle her thigh, his warm breath ghosting over her folds.

For all his teasing, Loki did not hold back when he finally tasted her, licking a long, wide stripe before setting his warm mouth to work. The heat of his lips and tongue exploring her most intimate area had Sif crying out in pleasure and frustration. She longed to bury her hands in his hair, to pull him closer. Instead she was left to tug against the silk at her wrists, one leg draped over Loki's muscular back, pressing her hips up to meet his mouth. Loki hummed with satisfaction to see Sif's back arched with pleasure, to hear his name fall from her lips and it wasn't long until he felt her legs shake as an orgasm rolled through her body.

He wiped his glistening mouth on the back of his hand and quickly shed himself of his remaining garments before dropping kisses on Sif's belly, her breasts, her collar bone, caressing her sides until his lips reached her throat and his body covered hers. His arousal pressed into her muscular thigh.

"Release me, Loki," she breathed hotly in his ear. "Please." Loki shudder at the sound of his name on her lips and quickly slid his hands back up her arms to undo the silken knots.

As soon as she sensed freedom, Sif's hands gripped his face and pulled him down into a scorching kiss. She twisted her fingers into his hair and bit at his lips.

"You are wicked."

Loki murmured his assent against her lips before he took hold of her calves and wrapped them around his waist. With a smooth roll of his hips, he pushed into her, swallowing the sound that left her lips.

The rhythm they fell into was slow and sultry, with a bite of urgent need. Sif wrapped her arms tight around Loki's back pulling him close. She captured every chance to say his name freely, to share his breath, to see his face free of a hardened mask. He took every opportunity to kiss her lips, to brush her hair from her face, cherished the soft side of the warrior maiden. Tomorrow they must return to the Realm Eternal, back into secrecy and shadows, but here and now, they had all the freedom and time in the world to lay naked before each other.

And it was glorious.


End file.
